Ladybird
by lilyrosep
Summary: SELF-INSERT STORY: A girl gets reincarnated into the PJO world and nobody is happy about it.


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone in the Percy Jackson series, except for any OC's you see._

**Face Claims:**

_Holland Roden **as **Helen Ainsley_

_Ashley Benson **as **Helia Ainsley_

* * *

She doesn't know how it happened. One minute she was fiddling with her computer and cursing her English teacher under her breath, the next minute she wasn't. Everything just ceased. There was darkness, darkness, darkness.

She couldn't move, talk, or even see. There was an overbearing warmth that made her want to throw up, a certain feeling that made her feel claustrophobic.

_"Where am I?" _She wondered.

It didn't take long for her to figure it out. Although the passage of time was invisible to her, she realized that one day she could hear things, hear people talk. Later on, she could move as well. The first time she fidgeted around, she heard someone's voice go high in exclamation. That was when, with dawning horror, she realized that she was a fetus in someone's womb.

Predictably, she freaked out. She kicked, jabbed, and swiveled around as much as her underdeveloped body would allow her to. It wasn't any use, though. She was a fetus, and in a few months time, she would be pushed out of someone's vagina. The very thought made her cringe in horror, and she couldn't help but wonder if she'd pissed someone off in her past life. Maybe she'd angered a deity? Whatever the case, she was being punished now.

"My Helia," She heard one day.

In a matter of days (or at least she thought it was days), she deduced that 'Helia' was to be what she would be known as. Simultaneously, she mourned the loss of her old life and celebrated being rid of her ridiculously boring name (Catherine).

Awhile later, the newly dubbed Helia got tired of being cooped up in the unbearably uncomfortable womb. She was too big for it now, and she was ready to get out, out, out. A few well-aimed jabs jump-started the process of labor, only a week too early. There wasn't much panic on her mother's part, and the delivery was said to be relatively easy, but Helia (known as Catherine in another life) was mortified beyond words by the end of it.

She was placed in her new mother's arms, and her bleary newborn eyes could barely make out the fiery red hair and awed hazel orbs that belonged to the person who'd given birth to her. There was much cooing and petting, but Helia was asleep for half of it. Who knew being born could be so exhausting?

* * *

The first time she woke up with a good semblance of her surroundings, she was in a pale pink crib, a fluffy white blanket draped over her. Helia inwardly thanked the higher powers that her mother had the good sense not to have her swaddled.

_"What an actual nightmare," _she thought to herself, rather aggravated by the practically nonexistent control she had over her muscles. Her eyes were still blurry as well, and she deduced that it would be awhile before she could do anything worthwhile.

So distracted and disgusted she was by these thoughts, that she didn't notice another's presence until it was too late. They'd picked her up.

Naturally, she panicked. She wiggled around and opened her mouth to show this stranger just how much she didn't appreciate being startled, until the light brush of the person's thumb against her temple calmed her down almost instantaneously.

"Helia," he murmured. "My daughter."

She stared at him blearily, and all she could hear were sounds of swords clashing, shouts of pain, and wails of grief and anguish.

"Helia, my poor, prophetic daughter." He sighed, sounding resigned and grieved.

He put her down again, and left as quickly as he'd come. Later on, when she tried to remember him, Helia could recall the weariness in his blue eyes, and how his tired countenance contrasted sharply against the vibrancy of his blonde hair.

* * *

_**AN:** So? Thoughts? I think I dropped enough hints for ya'll to figure out who the father is. This is my first time writing a Self-Insert in a PJO story, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated. Also, for those wondering, Percy and rest will be appearing later on in the story. For these first few chapters, though, I think I'd like to focus on Helia's early development. If anyone had any ideas they'd like to share, those would be welcome too._

_**Another thing:** if you want OC characters you'd like to see in the story, just fill out this tiny form and post it in the reviews section. I'll get to as many as I can._

_**Form**_

_**Name:**_

_**Godly parent:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Three personality traits:**_


End file.
